


Broken

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Jonathan Crane, once a proud man, was now nothing more than a shattered wreck.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for what happens to Jon at the end of Arkham Knight 
> 
> I don't own these boys --> DC/Rocksteady

The newly reopened Arkham Asylum looked almost nothing like its’ predecessor. The archaic buildings had been replaced with more modern ones, striking to look at as one was hauled inside the facility. The buildings were coded to violence tendency’s, with the most inner building devoted to the Rogues of Gotham. One cell was left in a dark and forgotten space, housing the Rogue most now tortured cruelly. Jonathan Crane would never recover from the overdose Batman had given him, his downfall broadcasted internationally. The Dark Knight had almost been unmasked for all to see, had the Arkham Knight not saved him at the last possible moment. Before Jonathan could react, his own toxin was forced upon him, breaking his mind as a hellish Batman descended upon him.

It had been months since his attempted takeover, the man a frightened wreck that was left alone and forgotten half the time. Blood smeared the floor and walls of his cell, shaking fingers having clawed at his own skin. His leg looked almost swollen, his brace having been taken to add just that little more inch of suffering. Often, he couldn’t get off the floor, clamping his hands over his face as he shivered on the floor.

For all intents and purposes, Jonathan Crane was to waste away in the darkness, forgotten and alone.

Someone had other plans however. In the early hours of Christmas Eve, he was discovered missing. Batman was alerted, but he was not considered dangerous due to his shattered mental state. Said man was starting to wake, curling in on himself when he realized he was somewhere different. Something gripped his shoulder, the man letting out a weak shriek as he screwed his grey eyes shut. A warbled voice was screaming at him, Jonathan realizing ten minutes later the voice was saying his name. The figure that appeared when he opened his eyes was green and purple, looking almost as if they were on fire. He flinched when their hand gently cupped his left cheek, saying his name once again. It took Crane several minutes longer to realize this…thing wouldn’t harm him. The knowledge did very little to soothe the terror coursing through his veins. He didn’t have time to dwell upon this, a sharp pain jabbing the inside of his arm distracting him before darkness overtook him.

“Oh Jonathan, you poor thing.” A tired voice soothed as Jonathan slumped against him. Edward had finally gotten Jonathan free from his cell, knowing the antidote that had taken himself, and various abducted chemists and toxicologists months to produce, had come far too late. Jonathan slept for hours, confused and relieved that the world looked…normal when he woke.

“Jonathan?” Crane flinched at the voice, looking over when someone moved closer towards him. Bright green eyes were the first things he saw, gaze full of concern as he knelt before Jonathan. “Do you recognize me?” Crane nodded, his voice hoarse from constant screaming. Nigma smiled a little, taking Crane’s hand into his. “I’m glad…I had hoped the antidote would work. I am just sorry that it came too late.” The regret clung to his every word, Crane’s shaking hand timidly reaching up to touch Edward’s face. Nigma let him do whatever he desired, wanting Jonathan to feel as relaxed as possible.

It was all he could do. Jonathan had been broken, the former brilliant psychologist nothing more than a shell of his former self. Edward snarled to himself after Jonathan had fallen back asleep once again, the younger man asleep curled up to his side.

Gotham would pay for what it had done to his partner, and Edward wouldn’t rest until the city was a burning wreckage at his feet. But for now, he would tend to Jonathan, hidden away from the city that had taken so much.  
  



End file.
